herofandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. Vega
Dr. Vega, also known as Dr. Orihime, is (former) main antagonist-turned-anti-heroine from the videogame Mega Man Star Force. Being the creator of the matter waves but at the end helping Geo Stelar. History Dr. Vega fell in love with a man Altair, who would occasionally call her Vegalita, and is also said to be the only person who Vega formed has a BrotherBand with. One day, Altair had to leave to fight in a war in the Tanabata Kingdom, where he died. This caused Dr. Vega to become bitter, and she blamed the world for his death. When she became a scientist, and discovered the Mu, she vow revenge on the world. Hollow was Dr. Vega first Matter Wave creation. She created him as a replacement for her lover, hoping it would bring back his spirit. However, Hollow had neither Altair's personality nor memory. The sole thing that kept Dr. Vega from destroying him was an image of Altair. Despite this, Hollow remained a loyal follower, and she only viewed him as such. Along with Hollow, she also enlisted the help of Hyde and his UMA, Phantom, and Solo, the last Murian alive. She plans to raise Le Mu from the depths of the Bermuda Maze to revive her dead lover and destroy the citizens of Earth to create new civilization. However, such plans requires the OOPArt (Which OOPAart used depends on the version of the game). When Mega Man confronts her in the Bermuda Maze, she reveals her plans and her motive to him, where she plans to use Le Mu, the god of EM Waves, to start an new civilization. Mega Man fights and defeat Le Mu, but was not destroyed. Hollow, sensing Dr. Vega was in danger, rush to aid her after a fight with Rogue. But later on, he was damaged by Mega Man, revealing that he his a replica of Altair. Dr. Vega then reveals her reason for reviving Le Mu: To use the advanced Murians technology to revive her dead lover. While she then ordered Le Mu to crash the continent of Mu to Earth to destroy humanity, but Le Mu instead creates a huge explosion, knocking Mega Man & Dr. Vega back. As well as Le Mu starts to go out of control, however, Hollow is sacrifice himself to save Dr. Vega. As Hollow fades, he was thanks to Dr. Vega for giving him life once again and apologizing that he couldn't fulfill her wish. Hollow then prays for Altair to talk to Dr. Vega, which reached Altair, who told her to let go of her revenge and live a happy, peaceful life. Personality Dr Vega is a rather complicated character in one hand she is rather ruthless and non-sensical scientist, but in other she genuinely tries to do the right thing, All her villainy steamed from the death of her lover Hollow, But after seeing the errors of her ways, Thanks to Geo Stelar, She changed for the better and agreed to helping him against Geminis and his elimination Wave. Heroic Deeds *Help Geo Stelar against Gemini. *Reunife the other to live in peace and harmony. Navigation Category:Mega Man Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Tragic Category:In Love Category:Nihilistic Category:Anti-Nihilists Category:Fighter Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors Category:Guardians Category:Extremists Category:Passionate Learners Category:Selfless Category:Mentally Ill Category:Mentor Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Poor Category:Tricksters Category:Heroic Liars Category:Vengeful Category:Wealthy Category:Honorable Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Leaders Category:Outright Category:Provoker Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Charismatic Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Defectors Category:Sophisticated Category:Heroic Creator Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Magic Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Strong-Willed Category:Chaste Category:Loyal Category:Bond Creator Category:Bond Protector Category:Inconclusive